Comfort of a Friend
by xXLivePeaceXx
Summary: Glee Project. Cameron is sick in the middle of the night, and his best friend Damien is there to help and comfort him. no slash. fluffy. reviews appreciated


Disclaimer: I obviously don't own anything glee related. Defiantly not Cameron and Damien, because, well, their real!

I love bromance things, and these two are just too cute! This is set just before sexuality week.

He didn't understand why it was so hot in the room; especially during the middle of the night, with the air conditioner on. But regardless of the fact, he was sweating, a lot; his sleeping t-shirt and shorts were practically drenched, very few spots survived the onslaught, and his pillow and sheets beneath him felt cool and damp.

Cameron had no clue why this was going on. The dull ache in the back of his mind is probably why. For a second, when he just woke up, the thought crossed his mind "something's not right," then he discovered what it was.

The dull ache in his head turned to outright pounding; forcing him to scrunch his eyes up in pain. Next, he found the true extent of his pain was in his abdomen. A sharp, knife twisting pain erupted, along with the feeling of all his muscles spasming out of control.

It was practically unbearable.

He wanted someone to help. No, not just someone, Damien, his best friend. But try as he might, he could not let words pass his mouth, and panic began to set in. He really needed help, and the idea that no one could hear his struggle terrified him; he didn't know how long he could last with this pain.

The pain and fear were beginning to be too much, and a small sob escaped his throat. The one sob grew louder and stronger, until his was outright sobbing, tears cascading down to the already soaked mattress, and his breath hitching.

It hurt him to cry like this, but he couldn't stop. The pain was steadily growing and his mind started to haze over. The only thing on his mind, repeating like a mantra, was "I want Damien."

On the next bed, Damien groggily started to wake up. As he sat up, he quietly mumbled,

"What in the world is that noise?"

He looked around, eyes landing on the bed next to his, the bed of his best friend, and he frowned seeing a curled up figure shaking. Suddenly, he realized what the sound he was hearing: sobbing.

"Cameron!" Damien practically yelled as he jumped out of his bed and ran to Cameron's side.

When he got there, his panic increased ten fold, if that was even possible. The sheets, along with Cameron himself, were soaked. Tears were somehow streaming down from his strongly shut eyes. But what really worried Damien was Cam's breath hitching, making it hard for him to breath.

Damien climbed on the bed next to Cameron who had his back toward him.

"Cameron, what's wrong buddy? Are you hurt?" He put a hand on Cam's forehead to comfort him, and found his friend to be burning up! He knew his friend needed help now!

Cameron didn't seem to hear or register him. Damien knew the only thing to do was first calm him down, so he could tell him what was wrong. He laid down behind Cam, and gently pulled his friend so his back was flush against his chest. He put one hand on Cam's forehead and the other in the middle of his chest.

While he was doing this, all the noise woke up Alex and Sam.

"What is going on?" Sam questioned tiredly.

"Yeah, you better have a damn good reason for waking us up at this hour!" Alex said, a little pissed.

"I need your help guys," Damien's voice rang threw the room. The shear panic and pleading woke the other two boys instantly.

They got out of bed and walked over towards the voice, and the position Dam and Cam were in worried them even more.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, concern riddling his voice.

"I think something is wrong with Cameron. He is sweating and is running a fever, and is sobbing. I was just about to try and calm him down."

"What can we do?" this time Alex asking.

"Go get Robert or Zach." Damien pleaded, "And a cool wash cloth."

The two ran off to get what he requested, and Damien set off to work calming Cameron down.

"Hey Cam can you hear me? It's Damien. I need you to try and calm down, breath with me. In and out. In and out."

Cameron was in a world of pain, but somewhere far away heard his name being called. Then he felt his bed dip and a hand of his forehead. He was confused, when he heard a sharp intake of breath. His mind was clouded, and it was kind of hard to think.

Next he felt something he didn't expect. Someone laid down and pulled his back against their chest. He then felt a hand on his forehead and on his chest. Some of the panic left his body. He felt comfortable and protected with this person by him.

Cameron heard some talking, but could not make out the words. Two sets of footsteps ran off shortly after.

Cam was starting to realize it was hard to breath, and discovered that he was indeed still sobbing, although a little quieter with the addition of the person behind him.

Suddenly, his heart soared and relief flooded into his body when he heard the words, "Hey Cam can you hear me? It's Damien." His best friend was there, and he could have cried for joy if he wasn't crying already in pain.

"I need you to try and calm down, breath with me. In and out. In and out." At the moment, Cam couldn't think for himself, but he trusted his best friend full heartedly, and the concern in Dam's voice was enough to break threw in his mind.

He felt the rise of the chest of his friend and tried to follow it, conscious of the comfort the hands brought also.

"That's it Cam, your doing great. Just concentrate on me and my breathing. In and out. In and out."

He was happy by the compliment that was given and kept trying. Soon they were breathing in rhythm, perfect sync. Then the hand started rubbing circles on his chest.

"Thank God, Cameron," Damien said, relief evident in his voice. The sobbing came to a end and Cam was breathing with Damien, although still shaking like a leaf.

At that moment, Alex rushed back in with a wet cloth and a bowl of cool water. Dam quickly said a thank you before taking the cloth and replacing the hand on Cam's forehead with it.

Cam gave a little whine when the warm hand was replaced with the cold cloth.

"I'm sorry Cam, but we need to bring down that fever." Damien apologized.

At that moment the door to their room was thrown open, and Sam ran in followed by Robert and Zach, all wearing a look of concern, and growing when they actually saw Cameron. Sam stood to the side with Alex giving the adults room to kneel of the side of the bed facing Cameron.

"Cameron, we need to know what it wrong with you," Robert asked slowly, worry evident in his voice. Cam didn't seem to hear him, still concentrating on Damien and his breathing, and now the beating of his heart. In the back of his mind he realized his friend's heart beat was too fast, but the thought left him almost as soon as it came.

Robert gave a pleading look to Damien to try.

"Cam, please, tell us what is wrong, where it hurts. I need to know to help you." The begging in his voice threw Cameron, and he concentrated all his might on speaking the words Dam needed to hear.

"Head pounding," Cameron whispered, breathlessly.

"What else Cam?" Dam pleaded, knowing there was more. "I know it's hard, but just try."

Cameron built up his strength, knowing it was almost all gone. He only had one chance.

"Sharp pain. Abdomen. Hurts bad, Damien." And that was it. He didn't hear Zach call an ambulance, or Robert whisper that it could be his appendix. All he heard, all he felt was Damien.

"That was good Cameron. That was really good." He gave a little smile, before drifting off into unconsciousness, knowing that his best friend held him tight, and wouldn't let anything happen to him.

PLEASE, if you love Cameron and Damien, or want this to be more than a one-shot, or both: REVIEW!


End file.
